


Boys Love Boys Who are Good at Quidditch

by march_hyde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/pseuds/march_hyde
Summary: For space, cuz they mentioned a hogwarts auHonestly it's just little steve giving the snitch from his last game to tony, and tony is just clueless about what it means despite cheering for steve in game.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Boys Love Boys Who are Good at Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> I basically love the headcanon that tony doesn't know anything about quidditch but still loves steve to sit there and cheer for him


End file.
